15 Years Pursuing Luigi
by LumaniiDoesFanfiction
Summary: Rosalina has been writing Luigi love letters, and Luigi hasn't replied. She's bee writing them for 15 years. SONGFIC! NO WARNINGS!


A/N: HI EVERYONE! So, I wanted to try a songfic! I personally LOVE this song, 15 years pursing a cute boy by Hatsune Miku. Since most or all of my viewers aren't Japanese, I translated the song! Your welcome! The main characters are Rosalina and Luigi, I love this couple, but there aren't many stories with this couple…. . They are so cute together! And I just thought that Rosalina would be cute as a lovesick schoolgirl! . I own no one and I don't own the song, but I own the poems. REVIEWERS GET TACOS! :D

….

A blond girl put a note into the nearest mailbox, which read…..

**Dear Luigi,**

**Your eyes sparkle like the crystal sea,**

**Your heart as wide as it too.**

**Your kind, Your refined, I wish you were mine,**

**Yes, Luigi, I really love you!**

**Love,**

**Rosalina. **( cheesy, I know! XD )

_These love poems I've been sending through the mail,_

_I've written them for 15 years without fail_

_And there's still no reply,_

_There's still no reply_

Rosalina scribbled insanely, papers scattered everywhere, all for Luigi. Licked stamps were stuck all over her desk.

_The first year, I was truly a mess_

_I wrote each and every day with no progress_

_I licked a lot stamps, I must admit,_

_Sending you my heart's spit_

Fire was burning the whole school. However, Rosalina was still writing frantically, not even noticing that her shirt sleeve caught fire. Her friend, Peach, busted through the doors to warn her, only to see Rosalina only with a tie and collar on.

_The second year, I was still insistent_

_My classroom setting ablaze wouldn't even distract_

_In fact, my shirt sleeve caught fire one day,_

_And by the time I noticed, I had only a tie_

Rosalina started to lose ideas for her beloved Luigi. She decided to publish her work online, when she suddenly realized what she wanted to do in life.

_In the third year, I was feeling alone_

_It was so hard to write another poem_

_I publicized my journal online,_

_And started to realize a dream of mine_

Rosalina soon wrote for a magazine, and quit her job to be a writer.

_In the fourth year, I wrote for a magazine,_

_But nothing was as it had seemed_

_I decided to release a poem compilation,_

_And I quit being a business woman_

_These love poems I've been sending through the mail,_

_I've written them for 15 years without fail_

_And there's still no reply,_

_There's still no reply_

Girls were screaming "ROSALINA! WE LOVE YOU!" while the guys were yelling "WHORE!", but Rosalina didn't care, she only had feelings for her darling Luigi.

_By the fifth year, I was a pro poet_

_Women loved me- men thought that I was a harlot_

_But I didn't really care to be ignored,_

_Because you were the one whom I adored_

Rosalina's whole body was in pain. She wrote so much, everything was sore and broken.

_By the sixth year, my body was pain_

_After 2,000 poems I had to abstain_

_Not a single bone hadn't been broken,_

_Not an organ hadn't malfunctioned_

Rosalina felt a lot better the next year, but lost a bit of her sanity when writing.

_In the seventh year, I was again healthy_

_So today, I'll compare you to something_

_Perhaps you're like extreme ironing_

_Perhaps you're like a compound inner product space_

_Even in the eighth year, I didn't change_

_So today, I'll compare you to something again_

_You're like winning a match in a sumo tourney,_

_Or a receptor of AMPA glutamine_

_These love poems I've been sending through the mail,_

_I've written them for 15 years without fail_

_And there's still no reply,_

_There's still no reply_

It was near midnight. Rosalina was walking home, not noticing the headlights in front of her.

CRASH!

Days later, she woke up in a hospital. A doctor walked up to her cot.

"Ms. Rosalina, you seem to have hit your head in an accident." He droned.

"Who's Rosalina?" she thought. However, when she looked around the room, she saw a single love letter on a wooden desk.

"Luigi….." she whispered.

_In the ninth year, I had an accident_

_Apparently I suffered a blow to the head_

_And though I'd forgotten my own name,_

_I knew I loved you, just the same_

For the next five years, Rosalina still had amnesia.

Even so, she still wished deeply for a reply from Luigi.

_Throughout the tenth year, and the eleventh after_

_My memories hadn't returned_

_And yet, I loved you and as the days went by_

_All I could want from you was a reply_

_The twelfth year and the thirteenth had now gone by,_

_My memories didn't return; I wondered why..._

_But I still loved you;_

_And you were all that I had to hold on to._

_Even by the fourteenth year, they hadn't returned_

_Each day was a frightening attack on my nerves_

_I just wanted to see you again_

_I just wanted to speak with you, my friend_

The fifteenth year, she regained her memories.

"Its all coming back to me…" Rosalina murmered. Then she sobbed uncontrollably.

_In the fifteenth year, my memories reappeared_

_I remembered it all, and I burst into tears…._

"That's why Luigi hasn't replied…" she said through sobs.

…_Because I remembered in a flash_

_That you died that day, 15 years in the past_

_These love poems I've been sending through the mail,_

_I've written them for 15 years without fail_

_And there's still no reply,_

_I don't know how I'll ever get by_

_I couldn't see you anymore,_

_But it was still you that I adored_

_Just when I thought I'd see you again_

_I had to feel the pain of the end._

_These love poems I've been sending through the mail,_

_I've written them for 16 years without fail_

_And there's still no reply,_

_There's still no reply_

…..

Me: I know, crappy…..

Luigi: Im…dead? [ tries to put hand through body ]

Me: [ sighs ] No, Weeg. Its just a story.

Luigi: Oh.


End file.
